Year Book
by HuggyBuggy11
Summary: (Humanstuck AU) Summer time is starting up, and 4 new kids get introduced to the school. There is drama, bullies, kissing, and Nepeta's shipping wall. Will they survive through this (not so) great school year? (This will be a story that will continue until the end of my school year...)
1. New kids

**So... Homestuck... Its a good comic, with over 7,000 pages. That i plan on reading. And i'm probably only past the 200 hundred mark. But thats okay! I will prosper! Enjoy this little thing i thought of! Homestuck would never be mine, or else, Gamzee would have married me by now, and Eridan would be in a (sexy) matesprit ship with Sollux! I just joined this nice little fandom, so if they're a little OC, then sorry! I hope to have them get a little more in character when i get to know the actual characters better!**

* * *

_3/20/14_

A bell rings loudly signaling the end of class. Two boys begin to get their things and leave the classroom. It was a nice Wednesday noon, and it would stay that way for the rest of the week, as the weather cast predicted. Winter was over and spring was starting up, which meant allergies, tests, and dates. Everyone was betting who could get a girlfriend the fastest, and who can go to the most parties, and have the most sex. But some people weren't concerned with their love life, like this young man, who wasn't saving space in his agenda for a girlfriend.

"Hey KK! You should come to Comi-Con with me this year!" The young man exclaimed, looking up at his other friend. His friend looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You are so nerdy Sollux." He said. Sollux laughed and walked to the door, waiting for the other to catch up. Then, together they walked out the classroom, into the hall.

"Well, you're into games, right?" Sollux asked his friend. His friend shrugged. "I mean, yeah. But not enough to go to Comi-something." They put their stuff into lockers, and headed in the direction to go to lunch.

"Oh come on KK! It'll be fun!" Sollux bribed him, not giving up on bringing his friend.

"It's Karkat." His friend said, ignoring his pleading. "Well, KK is your nickname." Sollux replied stubbornly. "Now come with me!" He whined. "If you don't come, I'll get stuck with my brother!"

"Oh, your brother is coming? Never mind, I'm definitely not coming." He states. "Lame!" Sollux said. "Uh huh, whatever. Now fix your glasses, they're crooked from your begging." Sollux fixed his blue and red glasses, and sighed.

"You're some friend." Karkat smirked and replied, "Now, now Sollux. I'm sure I'm your only friend."

They sat down when they got to the lunch room, and started eating lunch. They goofed around, laughed, made jokes and finally, the lunch period ended and everyone went back to their class. After class, they went back to homeroom. In homeroom, the teacher told everyone to go to their seats, because new kids were going to be introduced. Sollux looked at Karkat, who had his head resting on his arm, with an unexcited expression on his face.

Four students entered the classroom. The first girl had red lip stick, a black shirt and a grey skirt. Her hair was sandy blonde and messy. She had brown eyes, and in the light seemed to have completely white skin. Next, another girl came in with black lipstick, purple glasses, a gold necklace and a black shirt with an aqua, blue and pink colored skirt. She had long light brown hair, and black eyes. Suddenly, this hipsterish guy walks in with a striped scarf and pants, purple and blue converses, huge black glasses and a black shirt, like he was trying to be the star of the room! Geez… He had blond hair and a purple streak and green eyes with freckles on his face. Finally, a girl walked in with red shades and a black shirt and pants. The only two colors she seemed to be wearing were red and black. She had light orange hair, and green eyes. Like hipster dude, she had freckles. Strangely, she had a walking stick with her…_'Was she blind?'_ Karkat thought.

"Okay everyone, meet out new students. They will be in our class." The teacher said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked, like they would never tell their identities. The girl with shades spoke first.

"My name is Terezi Pyrope. I like red… Hehe…" She said creepily. Next was the girl with the grey skirt. "Hello, I'm Aradia Megido." Was all she said, and she smiled weirdly. Then hipster boy introduced himself. "My name is Eridan Ampora." He said, then quickly stood behind the other three. Lastly was the girl with light brown hair. She smiled normally, and said, "My name is Feferi Peixes. I hope we can become friends" Well she seems happy…

After introducing the new kids, it was the end of the day. Everyone got up and got ready to leave. Some people talked to the new kids. Some ignored them. Like Karkat and Sollux. "You interested in those new kids?" Sollux asked his friend. "No, not really… I mean, a bit, but not a lot…" He answered. "Wanna talk to them tomorrow?" Karkat shrugged. They walked out the building, and then split to their separate ways.

_'I'll get to know them tomorrow….'_

* * *

**So, basically this is more of like, little pieces of things that happen instead of one big story. So this chapter will happen on Wednesday, but the next chapter will maybe be on a whole different week, or month. These are just tiny ideas that come to my head! Hopefully, i will put them in order... (The date will probably start the chapter.) Please Review and stuff! I really need to know if i did a good job on this... **


	2. Smelly Markers

**Well, here goes chapter two! This chapter is sort of shipping-ish... Terezi x Karkat is really the main 'shipping' of the chapter. I mean, its less romantic, and he hasn't really found out his feelings for her so... Just read and you'll understand! Here goes the next chapter! (Doo wee ooo!)**

* * *

_3/21/14_

It was a rainy day, and Karkat found himself inside a school classroom, listening to the teacher talk on and on about some project they would be working on. He didn't care, and no one else seemed to care either. It was always the same with these teachers. Give out a project, talk about it endlessly, pair you up with someone you don't like, and remind you constantly that you have a project. Whats the whole point of researching when you learn everything in class? Wouldn't doing a work sheet or essay make more sense? Oh well, if they make it seem bigger, or more important, the kids will at least try to make it good, and try to work hard.

Well, not for Karkat.

Everything is the same. He puts enough work that he thinks should go into it, whether it will give him a bad grade. If its unimportant, and if he could careless, barely any of his time goes into it. If he thinks it has some sort of significance, maybe he'll care. The teachers of course, find this very frustrating. because at the end of the day, giving him a bad grade would be right, but its sort of unfair.

"Karkat and Terezi." The teacher called. Karkat's head shot up and he looked at the teacher.

"Hey Karkles~ Over here!" Terezi said in a seductive voice. She smiled when Karkat looked her way, and gestured with her finger for him to come over. He got up, and moved to where she was sitting. He had to move her walking stick off the table, and on the floor so it wouldn't poke him.

"So, are you good at... Um... Projects?" Karkat asked nervously, which was something unusual for him, because usually whether you're friendly to him or not, he's a jerk to you. But Terezi... She had a different attitude. Not too flirtatious, but enough to make any boy flush. She teased enough to make you want it, but not enough to make you need it. Not too snappy- and you can barely hear the sternness in her voice, but enough to make you know she's the boss. And the best part is, she _knows _it makes everyone flush, and make the boys stutter. She knows. And Karkat knows too.

"Heh, oh yeah. I'm good at that... Projects." She said, still smirking. Karkat blushed and looked away in shame, while Terezi laughed.

"I hope you are on task Mr. Vantas and Ms. Pyrope." The teacher said, looking over at the two specifically. Karkat's blush faded, and he frowned, rolling his eyes and looking away. Terezi kept her devilish smirk and nodded. "Oh yes, completely on task. We were just assigning jobs for the project." The teacher raised and eyebrow, but sighed and nodded her head. Terezi looked over at Karkat an ran her tongue over her teeth. _'Ugh, Pyrope, you make me feel so weird... And out of place...' _Karkat thought.

"So, Mr. Vantas... What do you want to do our project on? Boston massacre, tea party... Slaves..." The way she asked it barely made it sound like a question, and more like she was stating something. Karkat looked down and thought for a second. Then replied, "The Boston Massacre..?" He sounded more unsure, and afraid she would diagree. But she nodded and pulled out a lined piece of paper and started writing. Karkat waited for her to finish, and when she did, he was surprised as to what he saw.

"Okay, thats some things about it... You wanna add anything else?" Terezi asked. Karkat stared at the page, unable to read anything scribbled on it. He looked up at her, like this was some joke, but Terezi still had her smirk, and she looked pretty truthful.

"Um... Terezi? I can't read this..." He said, trying not to offend her. She frowned, snatched the paper back and held it up to her face. She put it down after awhile, and smiled.

"I can't either." She said. Karkat was taken back by her reply, and looked around the room. Sollux was working with Feferi, and he seemed to be blushing and smiling like he was being massaged by a bunch of girls. Nepeta, another friend of Karkat's was working with Equius, her best friend. He watched everyone for a while, then finally looked at Terezi. She had the smirk, and was staring at Karkat, waiting. Waiting for his insulting words to come out of his dirty mouth. He leaned in and looked at the walking stick. Then at Terezi.

"Are you blind?" He asked slowly. Her smirk disappeared for a second, but then re-appeared. "Yes, yes i am." Terezi responded calmly. Karkat's eyes widened. She was disabled. She was blind. She had a flaw, an imperfection. And Karkat, out of all his friends knew the most about how it felt to be imperfect. To be confused- to be unsure about yourself, and insecure. But she couldn't see. She couldn't wake up, and watch the sun rise, or the butterflies fly, or see the reflection of her face in a mirror.

"I guess I'll be writing." He said quietly after a while. Terezi stopped smirking, and instead looked worried. But she nodded anyway, and handed him the paper. Karkat took out a red marker, and started writing. When he finished, Terezi snatched it out of his hands and brought the paper close to her face. Then, she took a sniff.

"Mmmm... Cherry... Red... I LOVE red..." She said, her smirk returning to her face. Karkat looked at her confused. She could smell the color of the marker? How? Karkat looked at the marker, and realized it was a smelly marker. He had those since forever, and was waiting to throw them away. He looked at Terezi and smiled a bit. Terezi kept smelling and chuckling, loving the cherry sent.

"Write more!" She said. Karkat blushed and pulled out more smelly markers and started writing more facts for the project. As long as he got this reaction from Terezi, he would write lots.

* * *

**This is so stupid. So, at our school, we learn about American history until like 8th or 7th grade. I'm not sure if thats the same for anyone else, but it is here. Now, i don't need to learn world history, i just watch Hetalia! JK, i mean, its helpful, but you still need to learn the history book story, if you know what i mean. When typing this up, i spelled Karkat, as Karkar, and didn't notice until right before i published it! XD This story will continue until the end of my school year, which is like... June... Something.. So, it'll be pretty long.. Or short, depending on how much i work on this. All the characters will show up, (i'll try my best to make them all show up!) and this is so i can practice keeping the characters in character! Reviews are awesome, you guys are awesome, and Prussia is awesome! Have a good week!**


	3. Never let go

**This is the third chapter, and is actually based off what happened to me. My brother's dog died Sunday, 23rd 2014. My dad came to visit me the day before, and he lives all the way in like, California. So i had the best day ever, then like, the worst day ever. Me, my mom and brother spent like 2 hours just crying, sitting next to our dog... Well, after this chapter it'll be something nicer, so don't worry! :) **

* * *

_3/23/14_

Vriska Serket, known as 'spider bitch' in her school seemed to be cold to anyone. She bullied innocent people, called them names, threatened people, and seemed to get away with everything. Serket was a girl whose death glare was so intense, even teachers back out when she's involved. Everyone knew that when it comes to Serket, she meant business. Now, nobody expected her to have a nice side, it just wasn't something she had. But to a certain somebody, or some-doggy, she would treat better then herself. The dog's name was Octo. Octo was Vriska's dog when she became 11. It was a big responsibility, so even when she begged to have one at six, her parents said no. But at her 11th birthday, seeing that big, brown and black Australian German shepherd was a miracle. It was all hers, and she didn't have to share. (Something Vriska would rather not do.)

"Thank you mom! Thank you so, so, so much dad!" She had said to her parents.

"What will you name it?" Her dad had asked. Originally, the name was going to be Miracle, but it just didn't fit the strong and big Australian German Shepherd. She went back and forth between the two names Infinity, and Miracle. Until one day, while drawing the symbol for infinity, she was called downstairs by her mom, and left the room in a hurry. Her crayon box was on the floor along with her drawing. When she came back, her dog, 'Infinity Miracle' had stepped all over her picture and crayon box. The infinity symbol was flipped over showing the number eight instead. Of course, she never noticed until after yelling at her dog. But when she did, something clicked and she decided to name her dog Octo.

"Octo doesn't like the infinity symbol, he only likes the number eight." Was her explanation to it, which of course was what she assumed was what happened. Octo didn't mind, as long as he stayed with his master, he was okay. They lived together happily until when Vriska turned 13. That's when things spiraled downhill.

Vriska turned 13, and was having a blast as usual. During the end of winter break, the vet gave them some bad news. Octo's health was critical. The woman wasn't sure what had happened yet, and said that the dog might have cancer. This news made the family become scared, and worried for the dog's health. But nobody was more worried than Vriska. After a few months, the dog started having troubles walking long distances, and running. Then, walking for Octo almost completely seized. Octo could barely walk, and definitely couldn't run.

"It might be time… We might need to put him down." Vriska's mother had said. Vriska was infuriated when her mother had spoken these words, and yelled and argued with her mom, and their relationship crumbled and fell apart.

Octo was getting worse, and worse. Each time they visited the vet, something worse would come up. Suddenly, when Vriska turned 14, Octo stopped eating in March. Vriska tried and tried to feed him, trying to force it, but no use. Than one Sunday, everything went down. She was going to eat and her dog started breathing heavily. Confused, Vriska sat with her dog, trying to make sure he'd be okay. But Octo's breathing just got worse. Then suddenly, Octo breathed in, and let it out after five seconds. This repeated a few more times until Octo stopped breathing. The dog twitched a bit, but then held still. Vriska couldn't believe it. Octo was dead. Gone. He left. She stared for a long time until tears started forming in her eyes. They fell down her face, and on the floor. She picked up the dog's face and pet Octo slowly. She stared at nothing, and thought. She thought about Octo. She thought about what he had done with her. What he had done to her. She screamed at the ceiling, still holding onto her dog. Never let go. Never let go. Beyond numbers you can count. Beyond infinity. Never let go. Never let go.

* * *

_3/24/14_

"Ta-a-a-a-a-a-a-avros! Whatcha up to?" Vriska asked her weak victim, who was sitting in a wheel chair. He looked up at her with scared eyes, trying to be brave, but knowing that she'll smash him into pieces. Shattered like a mirror. Tavros held onto his wheel chairs armrest tightly. Never let go… Never let go…

"W-what do you want Vriska?" He asked her stuttering. Vriska smirked and pulled his face towards her.

"I'm gonna blow you into eight bits. Your head, arms and legs, your dick, body, and finally, I'll scrape your face off." She waited, and got the reaction she wanted. Tavros's eyes widened and he screamed, trying to wheel away from the insane girl. Vriska cackled, and let him go. But some things, she will never let go.

* * *

**Two dates in one! Yaaay, Tavros! He's my second favorite character.. I should update my profile... Please review! And spread the word! (tomorrows April fools day.. Think of all the pranking possibilities! :B)**


End file.
